You Don't Care
by Merisela
Summary: Chrome was a shy girl; everyone in the Vongola family knew that. But her shyness was much more wanted then her depression. Why did Mukuro have to die? No one else cares...Or so she thought....One-shot.


Chrome was a shy girl, everyone in the Vongola family knew that. She will run at any signs of kindness. She will disappear right before breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She will stay silent as everyone around her spoke.

But her shyness was more wanted then her depression. After the news of Mukuro's death in the hands of Millefiore boss, Byakuran, her bit of speaking and cute shyness vanished. She wouldn't come out of her room for days at a time, her usually shy smile was replace with a sadden frown and faint tears, giving signs that she had been crying, and she started becoming thinner, her bones clearly starting to show on her soft skin.

"Meeting!" yelled Gokudera as he ran down the halls screaming "the tenth has ordered a meeting with all members."

Everyone showed but her. Haru and Kyoku waited at the door for any signs of her, but she never showed. Tsuna requested that everyone try to at least get her something to eat, a warm smile, and a sign of concern without scaring her.

"I'll bite you all to death for waking me for such nonsense." Hibari spoke, his voice so venomous that it scared the girls and lambo.

"Nonsense!" Tsuna yelled, which surprised Hibari "Your comrade is dying in a room because she just lost the closest thing to her and you call it nonsense!"

Hibari simple got up from his seat and walked out of the room, leaving an angered Tsuna.

"Tenth isn't done talking to you!" Gokudera yelled but was stopped when Yamamoto stopped him and pointed at Tsuna, whom slammed his fist on the table.

"We need to save her," his hand clenched into a fist "I can't let her die."

"We will, Tsuna." Kyoku comfort, laying a hand on his back as the rest of the family thought of a way to help Chrome.

Chrome lay in her bed, clenching her belly as it rumbled loudly. 'Mukuro-sama.' She whimpered, a tear escaping her eyes again. She should have been killed, and then Mukuro could still be living and happy.

She got up from her laying position and sat on her bed, she could hear something, but couldn't pin point its location.

"Who's there?" she warned, standing up on the bed and looking around.

She jumped back as a man came out of the shadows "Chrome, are you alright?"

"Cloud man?" she whispered, holding on to her ring. "What are you doing in here?"

"Have you eaten?" he simple asked, ignoring her question. She knobbed no and he walked closer. "And why is that?"

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, lifting her head to come face to face with Hibari. To her embarrassment, her belly grumbled again.

"It sounds like you are." He murmured and he notice chrome wrap her arms around herself.

"It's not like you care." She started crying, her tears running down her cheeks. "I heard what you said in that meeting of me." Hibari's eyes widen, he didn't know Chrome had even come out of her room. "Only Mukuro cares." She started sobbing, her legs becoming weak and she collapsed.

"Chrome." He said, kneeing down and helping her get back up.

"Why are you here if you don't care?" Her sobbing made her words barely noticeable. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Shut up…." Hibari whispered low, turning his head so he wasn't facing her.

"Or what?" she shrugged his hand away, placing her hands over her face "You'll bite me to death?"

His eyebrow twitched, showing signs that he was getting annoyed but surprisingly, his weapons weren't out. "Chrome, you do-"

Chrome cut him off "Shut up." He clenched his fist, wanting to hit her but he couldn't bring himself to it, if it was someone else, boy or girl, he would have.

"Look at me, Chrome." He commanded but chrome didn't face him, her head was turned and her hands still covered her face. "Did you not hear me?" she still didn't answer.

So Hibari did what he rarely does, or even showed, he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her shoulders tense as he touched her, but she didn't make any moves in stopping him.

"Sorry, Chrome." He breathed in her ear, a shiver going down her spine as his hands found hers and intertwined them.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed out, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Because I do care," he whimpered as he kissed the side of her cheek. Hibari slowly let her go and got back up, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "Are you still _not_ hungry?"

She blushed lightly and walked past him, opening her door "No, I'm starving." Hibari smirked and walked up to her, taking her hand and walking out.

"Chrome!" Haru and Kyoko cheered as they carried food to her room.

"Is it too late for dinner?" Chrome smiled a smile that no one has seen in a long time. "I'm starving."

"Are you going to eat with us?" Haru's face lit up as she jumped up and down, surprising that the food hadn't dropped in the floor.

Chrome knobbed a yes and Kyoko and Haru ran back to the kitchen, yelling 'Chrome's eating with us!'

"I missed this." She murmured as Hibari tugged her hand to move forward.

"I wonder why?" he whispered to her, a tint of pink on his cheeks as Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna ran up to them and greeted Chrome.

"Thank you, Hibari." She mumbled under her breathe as they took her away, leaving Hibari standing in the halls, alone.

"I knew you liked her." Hibari heard from behind him.

"Shut up, Ryohei." He growled as he walked forward, making his way to the family.

"That was extremely nice." He chuckled as he walked up to him.

Even though Hibari wouldn't admit it, he really did like Chrome and that's why he sat beside her during dinner, walked her to her room after, and planted a kiss on her lips before she said her goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it's not a bleach fic, even though i love written them. I just love this couple from Reborn!. Chrome is so Kawii! and Hibari is so hewt!**

**Review!**

**Hibari: Or I'll bite you to death!**


End file.
